monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brachydios Rare Subspecies
The Brachydios rare subspecies is a subspecies of a Brachydios that was or has been exposed to the Oblivion Element, a new element that i created that is featured in "The Oblivion Era" (fanfic). While it has similar characteristics and features, it has differences of its own. Habitat The Brachydios rare subspecies, also known as, the Chaos Brachydios. It resides in volcanic regions. but can migrate to all regions, its favorite being a new area know as the "Devil's Walkway", a dark abyss found far beneath the volcano, said to be the entrance to Hell. For reasons unknown, only brute wyverns and monsters infected with the Oblivion element can survive the harsh conditions of the dark and acidic air, which requires an oxygen supply or mega air philter to survive in. Brachydios VS. Brachydios! While the normal Brachydios is a major threat in its own right, the Chaos Brachydios exceeds its offensive and defensive strengthed, therefore being titled, The Executioner. Now, here come some differences! While Brachydios has pounders and smacks foes with his tail, the C. Brachydios has massive spikes for pounders and a wide flail for a tail, it attacks by puncturing and tearing through anything in its path, even drilling through massive boulders to prey. Whereas the normal Brachydios's slime glows a light green that fades to yellow, and then red, and eventually explodes, the C. Brachydios's slime is a purplish white, glowing purple, then dark purple, and lastly a pitch black, that radiates purple smoke, exploding once a time limit has passed, but while the Brachydios's slime explodes and disappears, possibly leaving behind materials such as Mystery Slime or Glowing Slime, the C. Brachydios's slime explodes in a black massive, dissapating but leaving behind puddle of black slime that has spread due to the explosion, this is one of the C. Brachydios's most intimidating abilities, Infinite Burst. Now, the C. Brachydios, like the normal, can do slime attacks that explode upon impact or when a time limit has been reached, but while C. Brachydios is in Rage mode, it gains a new ability know as Infinite Burst, this is when the black slime secreted from the C. Brachydios's salivary glands remains after exploded, even dispersing around the area of impact, causing more puddles to form, which are all likely to explode. Not to sound full of it, but the Chaos Brachydios is much stronger in all aspects than the regular Brachydios, as most rare subspecies are. Attacks and Perks The Chaos Brachydios has a wide array of menacing attacks that incorporate its whole body, ranging from head slams, to spike punches, to explosive tail slams, and to assist those devastating attacks are several perks that cause the Chaos Brachydios to become a force to be reckoned with. Attack: *Spike Punch- C. Dios jabs forward with its spikes, drilling to the left or right *'borrowed skill: '''Strafe Punch- *see Brachydios* *'borrowed skill:' Advancing Punch Combo- *see Brachydios* *'borrowed skill:' Slam Punch ''(renamed: Drill Punch)- *see Brachydios* *Tail Swing: C. Dios swings its tail spearing anything within range, and inflicting slime when inraged. *'borrowed skill:' Flame Wave- *see Brachydios* *Hell Drive- C. Dios digs its head into the ground and begins to drive around creating random patterns that will eventually explode (Rage Mode only) *Hind Kick- C. Dios put both spikes in the floor, springing up and kicking whatevers behind it with great force *Pillars of Hell- C. Dios put all available spikes into the ground, charging for a few seconds then unleashing multiple pillars of black slime that explode while blasting up (Rage Mode only) *'borrowed skill:' Dive- *see Brachydios* *'*Special*' Devil Dive- Following the animation of Dive, the C. Dios will make a quick alteration while in the air, flipping onto its back and rolling to the floor, smashing down on foes and igniting a Flame Wave that travels unfront and behind it Mode only) Deals more damage if Slime Coating is being used *Chaos Roar- C. Dios will perform a powerful earthshaking roar that requires a shield or HG Earplugs to evade, while inraged, all slime pools will ignite and explode at the sound of the roar *'*Special*' Chaos Burst- after licking its lips three times, the C. Dios will gather enough slime in its mouth, it will rear its head for a few seconds, then blast its head down, causing the explosive liquid to combust on impact and destroy anything in a large area of impact, this skill is used only when the C. Dios is raged or when it is limping, used a last resort because it can also hurt itself Mode only) Deals more damage if Slime Coating is being used *'*Special*' Slime Coating- C. Dios throws up neutralized slime and begins to roll around in it, as Barroth do with mud or snow, coating itself in purplsh slime; if the hunter is using another slime-based weapon, it will cause the slime coated on the C. Dios to explode, dealing great damage to it the hunter, and some to itself *Tail Smash- While using Slime Coating, C. Dios will raise its body heat greatly to activate the dormant slime on its tail, and will then smash its tail downward, dealing physical damage and explosive damage. *Hell Impact- C. Dios does a small roar, than stamps its feat several times, giving the hunter time to run, after calculating your location it will launch itself and land on top of you, activating a pin-attack. It will take one or two bites, which instantly raise its stamina, but will then start a barrage of Spike Punches downward (If you've ever seen an anime, its like a super gatling punch attack thing :D), this attack does just as much damage as the eating, although it looks a lot more intimidating. It will end the barrage by throwing you up and piercing your body, throwing you a long distance away (When Hungry) *Slime Dud- Once a while the C. Dios will place slime puddles that are dormant and cannot explode, but while it may seem like an advantage, the C. Dios can activate the puddle by standing on top of it and raising its body heat Perks: *Rage Mode- When the C. Brachydios's health is lowered to a certain amount, or when it is angered, it will go into rage mode. In this mode, its skin turns from whitish pink to whitish purple and it drools black slime that, like most slime, will explode after a certain time limit has passed. Its attack strength is improved, but its defense is lowered. Also, as the normal Brachydios's punders turn from green to yellowish-red instantly, so do the C. Brachydios' turning from purple to whitish-black ( it will instantly explode on contact) *Pumped- Anytime throughout the fight, the C. Brachydios will begin to smack itself with the side of its spikes, angering and increasing its attack and resistance to elements without getting inraged, the downside is that it will tire easier and that it does a bit of damage to itself, which could be dangerous if it as low health *Slime Coating- C. Dios throws up neutralized slime and begins to roll around in it, as Barroth do with mud or snow, coating itself in purplsh slime; if the hunter is using another slime-based weapon, it will cause the slime coated on the C. Dios to explode, dealing great damage to the hunter, and some to itself Body Features The Chaos Brachydios looks identical to original Brachydios, only with several differences. It has spikes for pounders and is a whitish pink, resembling the Espinas Rare Species. Its tail is a wide flail instead of a club and can be coated with slime when the C. Brachydios feels the need to. The C. Brachydios has several other spikes besides its head spike that run down its spine; these spikes, as well as most of the C. Brachydios's body can be coated in slime through an ability called Slime Coating. Its eyes are red and glow even more red when enraged. Ending Thanks for viewing my creation. If you like this one, take a look at my others... http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Empala_-_The_Volcano%27s_Pride http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Zurridios_-_The_Ultimate_Defense! http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfic:The_Oblivion_Era Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns